


Couple

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Justin pov, ep. 117.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple

I feel like a 13-year-old girl, but I don’t care.

Dear Diary, someone referred to Brian and me as a "couple" today and he didn’t correct them.

Everyone was there. Deb, Michael, David, Em, Ted, Lindsay, Mel. They all heard it. Brian just stuck his tongue back in my mouth and happily continued frenching me.

I guess it’d be different if anybody fuckable was around, like if it got shouted out at Babylon. He’d remove the word from every guy‘s memory… with his dick.

But letting the gang think of us that way… means something. Doesn’t it?

I love Deb.


End file.
